


What Love Makes Jedi Do

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drugged Padawan, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Master Dooku, Jedi Robes Are Perfect Blankets, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Post-Mission, Sickfic, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Qui gets into trouble on a mission, and Dooku has to rescue him.





	What Love Makes Jedi Do

"Where is my Padawan?" Jedi master Dooku asked.

His voice was calm, as well as his face, but it was just a dangerously thin layer of a mask; he knew he would kill these pirate scums one by one if he had to. The raw need to get Qui-Gon back overwrote everything: his orders, his Jedi training, even his resolve to always serve the Republic. He would have burnt the Republic down to ashes just to save his Padawan.

"You speak about him?" one of the pirates smirked as he came forward, holding the shivering Qui-Gon by the scruff of his tunic.

The boy looked unconscious, but when Dooku tried to reach out to him through their bond, he felt him more or less awake but dreadfully weak, disoriented and confused; obviously the effects of some drug. That would explain how Qui-Gon even got captured in the first place. His left cheek was one big bruise, his left eye swollen, but Dooku didn't see or feel any more serious injuries.

"Yes. Let him go now, so no one has to die today."

"Now, now... This little Jedi rat tried to mess with something that was definitely not his business. I think a suitable punishment would make him think twice in the future."

When he saw the pirate reach for his vibroblade, something snapped in Dooku. He'd rather die than watching his Padawan tortured.

The pirates were six or seven in number, not a problem to a trained – and right now, pissed off to no end – Jedi master. Dooku reached out with the Force, grabbed the pirate's neck with it and squeezed. When the pirate released Qui-Gon, Dooku pulled him into his arms before any other scum could get to him.

"Just hold on, little one" he murmured as he activated his lightsaber and practically cut in half the pirate who dared come too close to them.

Dooku had to admit that he was happy Qui-Gon had been more or less knocked out during the short fight, because he simply didn't know mercy. He couldn't stop when his enemy knelt before him, his arms cut off, and he couldn't stop when another begged him to spare his life. He killed all of them in less than a minute.

Without wasting any more thoughts on the dead pirates, Dooku ran to his ship, with Qui-Gon in his arms. The boy whimpered restlessly and seemingly couldn't stop shivering, which worried Dooku. After sheltering his Padawan in the small sleeping chamber and covering him with his robe, he went to start the ship; soon they were on their way back to Coruscant.

About an hour later Qui-Gon woke up but began vomiting, and his temperature increased too high for Dooku's liking. It wasn't dangerous yet, but it definitely made things more complicated. However, Qui-Gon said, through their bond, that he felt his head clearer and thinking easier.

Dooku contacted the healers in the Temple nonetheless.

"Don't worry, it's just the drug wearing off, it has to pass in a day or two" the healer said when Dooku listed Qui-Gon's symptoms: weakness, vomiting, fever, blurry vision, dizziness. "Try to make him drink some water regularly, it shouldn't upset his stomach further. Contact me if anything seems off, or he gets worse."

"Thank you, I will" Dooku said and ended the call, then went to his Padawan.

Qui-Gon lay curled up under his master's robe, pulling it tight around himself, but Dooku saw he was still shivering a bit.

"Are you feeling a bit better, little one?" he asked as he sat down, stroking Qui-Gon's messy hair gently.

"I don't know... Maybe" his Padawan answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, you talk; I consider that as a good sign. You need to drink something, perhaps some water?"

Qui-Gon nodded weakly, and Dooku helped him to drink.

"I'm sorry..." the boy whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?" Dooku asked, completely baffled.

"I shouldn't have messed with those pirates..."

"Well, I can't argue with that, little one. But every Padawan do stupid stunts when they're fifteen, that's absolutely natural, it seems. Messing with pirates is not even the most extreme thing I've heard about. However, I hope you'll be more careful next time."

That seemed to calm Qui-Gon a little, but he still looked troubled.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, I swear!" he whimpered, grabbing Dooku's hand with a shaking one of his own.

"I know, and I'm not angry with you, my dear Padawan" said Dooku, squeezing Qui-Gon's hand gently. "It's okay. I'm a Jedi, after all, I'm quite used to such situations. But you should sleep now. We'll talk this through when we get home and you feel better, alright?"

"Okay..."

Dooku used a gentle Force-suggestion to make Qui-Gon sleep then he lay down next to him, sighing tiredly. He was just glad they made it alive.

 

**The End**


End file.
